


Wedding Day (Part 1)

by angelicsunflower



Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [12]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Mess, Scared Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Vomiting, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Peter is getting ready for Steve and Tony’s wedding. He’s freaking out.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Ned Leeds, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Wedding Day (Part 1)

“Dude I’m so nervous.” Peter wiped his hands down on his trousers. “What if someone crashes the wedding? Like an alien army or something?”

Tony and Steve were getting married this afternoon. They had been planning it for ages, Tony wanted everything to be perfect. 

Steve didn’t mind as long as he got to marry the love of his life.

Peter, on the other hand, was about to pass out. What if he messed up? Sure, he was only carrying the rings but what if he dropped them or they got lost?

“Chill, Peter. It’s all gonna be cool.” Ned replied, shrugging. 

“Yeah, totally.” Peter nodded repeatedly and wrung his hands together. 

“Peter!” 

He spun away from the mirror and stared at Natasha who had just called him.

”Yes?” 

She looked him up and down and muttered,“Who the hell dressed you?” 

“I did.” Peter frowned. 

“You look a mess. Come here.” She stepped forward and began to fix his tie. “Have you ever tied a tie before?”

Peter was almost offended. “Yes!” 

“Ned, does it look like he’s ever tied a tie before?”

Now Ned, knowing perfectly well that Peter has but also being completely and utterly terrified of Natasha, agreed with her.

”Betrayal.” Peter murmured. Natasha chuckled and pinched his cheek.

“Perfect. Let’s go.”

Peter froze. This was too much. His parents wedding had to be perfect otherwise he would go all Spider-Man on someone because they deserved nothing less than absolute perfection.

However, Peter couldn’t guarantee a perfect wedding and _that was too much._

“Peter! Move!” 

When he didn’t, Ned gave him a gentle push and then completely shoved him forward. 

Peter made an angry face at him and then ran after Natasha to the car with Ned following behind. 

—

”Where’s Bucky and Sam?” 

“With Steve.”

”And Rhodey is with Dad?”

“Yes.”

”Everyone else is already there?”

”I don’t know Peter.”

”Is Thor coming?”

”I guess so.”

“Where’s Clint?”

”We’re picking him up now.”

”Now?! We’re gonna be late!”

”Peter for god’s sake the ceremony is 4 hours away!”

”Okay but-“

”Enough.” Natasha said firmly and Peter quickly shut his mouth.

The car ride was quiet for a while after that. Peter wanted to call his dads but he didn’t want to disturb them. It was their big day and they needed to get ready.

”Nat?” He asked in a quiet voice. She turned around from the front seat. 

“Face the road!” Ned practically screamed at her. She sighed and turned back around.

”How did I get stuck with the kids?” She muttered.

”Nat?” Peter repeated, even quieter. “I think I’m gonna throw up.”

She slammed down on the brakes. “You better be joking Peter.”

He shook his head before throwing the door open and vomiting on the side of the road. Ned gagged at the sight of it, suddenly getting the feeling that he was gonna throw up too.

”Fuck.” Nat ran over to Peter’s side, swearing angrily at the cars honking as they drove by. She gently stroked his back as he threw up his breakfast.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, Peter placed his hand on the car and pushed himself up. His face was as pale as a ghost and the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent that ever.

”Sorry.” He said quietly. Nat shushed him and started to help him out of his blazer, tie and shirt. 

“You better hope Clint’s clothes fit you.” 

—

“Barton!” Natasha barged into the house and into the living room. “We need clothes.”

Clint was standing in front of a mirror, struggling with his tie. He didn’t turn around. 

“Bloody hell, what is it with men and ties?” Natasha muttered and walked over to Clint, gently tapping on his shoulder so she didn’t scare him.

He turned around and then reached for his hearing aid on the table beside him. “Hey guys. Spidey, you look shit by the way.”

”Yeah, shut up. Let me fix your tie.” Natasha slapped Clint’s hands out of the way and re-did the knot for him. “Boys, go look for some clothes for Peter.”

Climt frowned. “Huh? Oh you’re half naked lmao.” 

“Did- did you just say ‘lmao’ out loud...?” Ned asked. Clint nodded proudly and Peter laughed.

“If you don’t hurry up, we’ll be late.” Natasha reminded them. That got Peter running upstairs.


End file.
